


National Waffle Iron Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baking, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter learns that a waffle iron has more than one use.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED





	National Waffle Iron Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 29th is National Waffle Iron Day. Celebrate by whipping out your waffle iron and putting it to good use.

"Okay, Petey, what do we want for dessert?" Tony asks, taking his and Peter's dinner plates to the sink.

"Waffles and whipped cream!" Peter shouts, Tony chuckling because only his son would consider that to be a dessert. "Wait! No! We should make cookies!" Peter says, quickly changing his mind.

"Which one, Bud? Waffles or cookies?" Tony asks with a smile, amused by the little crease between the boy's eyebrows that told him he was trying hard to come to a decision.

"I don't know, Daddy." Peter finally admits, a slight pout forming on his face.

"Why don't we have both?" Tony asks, clearly stunning Peter.

"Daddy, you're silly. We can't have two desserts." Peter tells him, giggling at the idea.

"I never said anything about having two desserts." Tony says, Peter looking at him with a confused look. "Get the cookie dough out of the freezer and I'll show you." Tony says, Peter scrambling as quick as he could out of chair.

While Peter was searching the freezer of the fridge for the cookie dough, Tony went down into the cabinet to pull out the waffle iron, and into another to pull out cooking spray.

"I got it!" Peter shouts rather proudly, running over to Tony and handing it to him. 

"Great!" Tony says, picking Peter up and placing him on the counter next to where everything was set up.

"What are we doing, Daddy?" Peter asks, watching as his Father plugs the waffle iron in and begins opening up the package of cookie dough.

"Well, since you couldn't choose between either waffles or cookies, we are going to combine the two." Tony explains, taking the cooking spray and spraying the now warm iron. "Okay, Pete, grab four squares of the cookie dough and place it on each of the squares on the waffle iron."

Peter smiled excitedly, following his Dad's instructions and breaking off pieces of the cookies dough. The boy was practically vibrating when he set them down on the waffle iron and waiting for his Dad to do the next step. 

"Okay, so now we just clamp this down and cook it like a waffle." Tony explains, shutting the lid of the iron. "Now, we wait." Tony says, picking Peter back up and placing him back down at the kitchen island. 

Peter patiently sat at the table, watching as Tony began washing some of the dishes that were in the sink. Once he was done, he flipped the waffle iron so the other side of the dough could cook before going over to the fridge.

"How does whipped cream on them sound?" Tony asks, Peter eagerly nodding his head. Tony chuckled before getting the can of whipped cream out, placing it on the island; obviously making sure it was out of Peter's reach first because you only make that mistake once. 

Tony then made his way over to the waffle iron, grabbing two plates before opening it up. Tony then grabbed a fork and plopped the cookie-waffle cross breed onto one plate, cutting it in half and placing the other half on the other plate. 

It probably wasn't the greatest idea to give Peter a whole one when the small child could barely even eat a whole waffle himself. It was definitely too much sugar for the six-year-old, and just spells disaster for Tony since it was super close to bedtime. 

"Alright, here you go." Tony says, setting the plates down along with forks before grabbing the whipped cream and putting a little on Peter's cookie.

"Thank you, Daddy." Peter says, instantly crawling into Tony's lap when the older man sat down. Tony couldn't help but smile, running his fingers through Peter curls while he watches his boy try the dessert.

"You like it, Baby?" Tony asks when he see's the boy's eyes light up after taking a bite. Peter just nodded in response, his mouth full of the dessert. 

Tony gently kissed the top of Peter's head, holding his boy close as they ate their desserts together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah... I just realized that tomorrow is the last fic in this series... where has the time gone?


End file.
